


The Killer Among Us Is Much Closer To Home Then Expected

by AnxiousCrow



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou, Mentioned Nishinoya Yuu, Mentioned Sawamura Daichi, Mentioned Sugawara Koushi, Nonbinary Azumane Asahi, Protective Tsukishima Kei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousCrow/pseuds/AnxiousCrow
Summary: Not me writing among us x haikyuu fanfiction instead of working on my actual fic.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 28





	The Killer Among Us Is Much Closer To Home Then Expected

**Author's Note:**

> Not me writing among us x haikyuu fanfiction instead of working on my actual fic.

"Kei! There you are. I was worried about you. You know with this whole people getting murdered thing." Asahi runs into the room, they unlatch their helmet from their suit. Their brown hair is tied back into a french braid but some of the hairs closer to their face have come loose.

Kei turns around quickly and looks scared. He is standing close to the wall, near a vent and next to a body. In his hand is a knife and his yellow space suit has a few crimson splashes on it close to his hands and on his boots. "Asahi…" he drops the knife and unlatches his own helmet. Taking a few steps forward.

Asahi notices this stuff now that they have got a good look at everything. "Oh my god. Kei." They take a step back holding in a terrified shriek. They look like they're about to book it .

Kei presses a button and the doors behind them slam shut, "shhh. Asahi be quiet." They panic but don't do anything, "You know I wouldn't hurt you. I would never. I'll do anything to keep you safe Asahi." 

"Kei… you killed Noya, Suga, and Daichi." Asahi mumbles.

"I heard them, they were planning to vote you out. Come on Asahi please, let's be reasonable."

"Reasonable!? Kei you killed three people! My response to finding out my boyfriend is a murderer is pretty reasonable!" Asahi shouts but they cover their mouth quickly.

"I know. But I couldn't let them get away with this. Daichi was getting too close to you, I hated that, he was way too close. And Suga and Nishinoya assumed you killed him. I couldn't let them just throw you out into space. I will do anything to keep you safe Asahi."

"Kei I have to tell them…" Asahi turns their head away so they don't have to look at the love of their life, covered in their best friend's blood and looking at them like that. Looking at them with such sweetness and care.

"We don't have too. We'll come up with something. Okay?" Kei steps closer and places his hands on their shoulders. "We'll figure this out. We can say Kageyama did it or something. Just please, I don't want you to get hurt or in trouble." He places a hand on their cheek and moves it so they're looking at him, "Okay?"

Asahi can only nod, "Okay. Please. Kei I don't want you to get hurt either." They're starting to cry now. "I love you. I'll cover for you. Please. Just get out of here quick, I'm going to report the body."

Kei kisses them quickly, "Stay safe Asahi. Please."

Asahi nods and they watch as Kei disappears through the vents. The doors open and they run out, "Hinata!! Tanaka!! I found Nishinoya!! The imposter got him and I got locked in there! When the doors all shut."

Everyone came running, even Kei who now had new clean gloves and boots. They all looked distressed but only Kei and them knew the truth.


End file.
